Current events
(Latest prWiki-related news posted at top) Sign postings before text 17 May 2006 * Nhprman 03:37, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Despite the lack of updates here on the News page, a perusal of the "Recent changes" link will indicate all has not been quiet on the prWiki in these last few weeks. New articles and new categories have arising which are designed to flesh out the site. For instance, the article on Edward Bernays, a pioneer of the public relations profession, and his book Propaganda. Both recent arrivals give the student of PR a valuable insight into the origins of the profession. Bernays is featured in the "Featured New Article" section on the main page. It's designed to host some of the new work being done here. 7 March 2006 * Nhprman 21:36, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Work on the prWiki continues with the creation of a page of public relations terms, which should be helpful for those interested in the profession or simply baffled by "PR-Speak" in which professionals sometimes engage. It's meant to be a very simple list of short definitions, but if you feel you can expand them - beyond two or three sentences - then please jump right in and create articles for these terms. Some of them may not lend themselves to that treatment, but others may very well. 3 March 2006 * Nhprman 03:30, 3 March 2006 (UTC) After a few days off, a new article appears: Books about PR. This is meant as a list of books, well, about p.r. Fairly straightforward, really. There are numerous well-written books about this profession, some even complimentary! Don't forget the classic "Propaganda" by Edward Bernays, a modern founder of p.r. Feel free to add to the list anything related to the profession. Most of the books are available from online booksellers like Barnes & Noble or Amazon.com. 26 Feb. 2006 * Nhprman 02:49, 26 February 2006 (UTC) - The article on News releases was fleshed out quite a bit today (it's still 25 February, EST). News releases are perhaps the most important of the public relations tools p.r. professionals use, and they come in all different formats: paper, email, CD-ROM, video, audio, and digital audio. Aspiring p.r. professionals must get to know this vital tool and make it their friend. 24 Feb. 2006 - Happy Birthday! * Nhprman 19:46, 24 February 2006 (UTC) - Interactivity is very important to the success of prWikicity, and will make it a valuable asset to the PR community. Check out the Tipsheet feature and add your own p.r. tips to the list. * Nhprman 17:45, 24 February 2006 (UTC) -- In just 13 hours, this site has begun to take shape. We still have just a few articles, but they are, hopefully, of high quality and will be useful. Among them are a bio of PR pioneer Ivy Lee, which is greatly expanded from the Ivy Lee article on Wikipedia. * Nhprman 04:41, 24 February 2006 (UTC) -- SNIFFFFF. Don't you just LOVE that New Wiki Smell? As of 11 p.m. (EST) on 23 Feb. 2006 (4:00 UTC, 24 Feb.), this is a brand spanking new Wikia Project. The first steps have been to create a Main Page, a Community portal and a Help page. So far, they are all pretty rudimentary, but that will surely change as we move forward, and as others join us in the work. Some basic articles will follow in the next few days, just to get the ball rolling. Thanks for dropping by and feel free to say "hello" and to even add a few lines where you think it would help the project.